


凝视

by bushwhacker



Category: Gaming Companies (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushwhacker/pseuds/bushwhacker
Summary: = =





	凝视

（一）

 

Arkane从展馆的一楼举步维艰爬到三楼，上完厕所，又苟延残喘从三楼爬回会展中心广场。  
洛杉矶阳光明媚，可他前一天熬夜写代码，空腹喝了四杯冷咖啡，如今腹泻如洪涝。  
Arkane揣着口袋，挪回展区第一排。EA是每年E3展会大户，占着前排最右的大展区，旁边就是索尼爸爸，真是冤家路窄。  
这是2008年夏日的傍晚时分，广场已经封了前门，大佬们都去觥筹应酬了，Arkane一个程序员，硬被留下看孩子。今年EA搬了12个孩子出来站台，比隔壁索尼爸爸竟然多一倍，C位的命令与征服套穿着不合体的衣服——那是从死掉的红警身上拆下来的。他像是被抽了七魂六魄，灰着眼睛，呆呆的坐着。  
Arkane本来跟索尼有些私仇，可这私仇都没能阻止他看不起老板的手段，杀人拆骨，卖孩子像摆摊卖菜。但是他拿了EA的大合同，给他打工造人，合同里还写了一些附带条款，包括帮跑这些鸡零狗碎的宣传，他就是个程序员，只能带工作来现场做。拿人嘴短，不能明诽，只能腹诽。  
“我们要呆到什么时候啊”，身边的LMNO扯了一下他的袖子。  
这个孩子不在展会名单上，还是Arkane手中项目里一个孱弱的未成品，斯皮尔伯格给了个人设，Arkane画了几十个小时，给他捏出形态。  
他爱这个孩子，他爱他所有的孩子。

展区已经空了一大半，EA之前交代Arkane要等到最后，直到LMNO扯他袖子，终于等不下去。他敲了敲电板，12个孩子和其他的工作人员一起看向他。  
“大家都回去休息吧，”他捏着LMNO的手指说话，“每个人的流量数据明天再提交。”  
“这样你明天又要加班啦，”LMNO虽然是个半成品，但是引擎好反应快，“还会挨他骂。”  
“没有关系，”Arkane摸了下他的虚拟斗篷，“挨骂并不可怕。”  
他说的是实话，在这个行业里有很多残酷真相，合同里埋着生死陷阱，老板的苛刻只是外面的一层。但是制作人和孩子的真挚连接也是真相之一，就像是植物连接大地，万物由此而生，它甚至是所有苟且的起源。  
Arkane今天起的晚，是开私车来的，走的时候也只能单溜。天色已经有些暗淡了，他穿过宽敞的两排主区，卡普空和东芝的区域已经撤掉，只有后面20*20的小台子里还全挂着灯，程序员抱着笔记本，围着孩子转悠————独立制作人和小公司养不起大的台子，总是活的心惊胆战一些。Arkane在其中认出了一些熟人，还有一些半生半熟的人，脸在灯光的生死场里看不分明，这让他想起十五年前在QA混饭吃的日子，那时候从他手里经过的孩子，大部分在他的记忆里已经模糊了，大概有一些已经死了。  
那是一切的开端，摸过那些活的代码，就像是开启生命的阀门，他渴望拥有一个自己的孩子，渴望他生存，他愿意为之付出任何代价。  
他想找个故人聊聊这些，但是生活是另一个维度，他们可以聊薪资，聊球，聊聊冷漠的生死买卖，聊这个矫情。

洛杉矶会展中心地下停车场停了不知道几千几万辆车，Arkane在里面大海捞针三十分钟，终于看到了熟悉的银灰色Caravan，它停在一个看起来有点陌生的电梯旁边，车门没关。  
“靠不是吧，连车都忘了锁。”他在心中唾弃自己的失魂落魄。  
他钻进驾驶位，系好安全带，准备插钥匙的时候，突然发现主空调口夹着一个陌生的橄榄球形状的小玩具，在昏暗无光的空间里莹润的亮着，他茫然的抬头，看见前围板上不是他熟悉的墨镜盒，而是摆着一排造型崎岖的游戏手办。  
这些幼稚玩意儿必然不是他的，Arkane有点困惑，记忆和实感产生了细小的偏差，推出了某种荒谬的空间错觉，他于是又摸了一下坐垫，陌生的植绒手感让他毛骨悚然的清醒了————这并不是他自己的车。  
Arkane还没有来得及对荒谬境况做出反应，就听见了附近有人在声音，他上错了了车，心虚又惊慌，条件反射趴在方向盘上，想躲开生人。

那是一个很好听的男人声音，若即若离又淳实清晰。他由远及近，速度很快，明显是冲着车子来的，嘴里似乎在哼一首不成调子的童谣。

 

（二）

 

对方的口哨声在拉开车门的一瞬间停止了。  
“对不起，对不起，我不是偷车的，这是个误会……”Arkane闭着眼，非常迫切想把头摘下来，拍成一个平面，再塞到鞋子里，这样就不用看对方的脸，也不用被对方看到脸。  
沉默大概持续了一个世纪那么长，Arkane觉得趴在人家车里装死也不是办法，终于挣扎着爬出车门面对了现实。  
对面这个男人看起来很年轻，比Arkane要瘦一些，高鼻梁，下巴蹭着一点青色的胡茬，看着竟然有一些莫名的脸熟。他穿了一条蓝色的仔裤，上衣是洗的很干净MIT文化衫，头戴棒球帽，像个刚毕业的学生。他明显被震撼了——不知道是被他自己没锁车门的壮举震撼了，还是被车里出现一个金发神经病震撼了，或者二者兼有。

他手里牵着一个孩子，孩子看起来有些古怪，他甚至没有围观这副戏剧冲突，径自钻进副驾位置，专心致拆玩一把混搭风格的玩具枪——如果不是这个孩子太有名气，是圈子里的江湖传说———Arkane几乎要以为是他的交互系统程序代码出了问题。  
Arkane终于电光火石又顺理成章地想起了男人到底是谁。

在此之前，Arkane和Bethesda见过几次面，浮光掠影不留痕迹，本应该归入错身而过的缘分概率。

第一次见面是上世纪末尾的事情了，那时候Arkane搞出来第一个孩子，四面八方找不到钱养他——这是世界里再常见不过的窘境，养不过就卖，卖不了就只好看着他死掉，死孩子不算事，再惨一点可能人都要陪着孩子死掉。  
他跑去参加很多推介活动，会展活动，站台活动，发行商端着酒杯，从他和孩子头顶上熟视无睹的扫过，偶尔有几个人看过来，也就是随便看一下的意思。彼时他年纪小，求生意志强烈，风吹草动地寻找任何有可能的活路。  
Bethesda是出版商里的一位，隐藏在流水线里，浮光掠影的看过孩子，夸了他的战斗系统，然后消失，成为Arkane求生版块里一个碎片——虽然没能合作，但他隐约觉得这个人懂一些东西，像是某种心有灵犀的共振。  
后来共同参加业内的活动，再见面时Bethesda换了一身皮，只剩下领带夹和后脑勺，连那一点捕风捉影的共振也消失了。  
这样颠簸到2003年左右，Arkane又搞出来第二个孩子。  
这一次Bethesda倒是来到了版块的中央地带，他们见面谈过细节，几乎就要解锁地图——可惜来晚了一步。Arkane接到他电话的时候，已经和别人签下合同，他们错过五天时间。  
“真遗憾，”电话里的声音听不出太强烈的情绪波动，“希望将来还有机会再合作。”  
这是一个很有分寸的说法，Arkane也兑出一个很有分寸的回答。可放下听筒就天各一方，生活终归于楼下的车流浩荡。

Arkane没想到那竟然不是故事的结局，更没想到重逢如此匪夷所思。  
“嗨，”Bethesda先开了口，“好久不见。”  
“好久不见”听起来是一个再普通不过的老朋友问候，但是此时此刻却像久旱甘霖一样拯救了尴尬到皲裂的土地，Arkane简直要五体投地感谢他的仁慈。  
“好久不见，我不是故意的，最近太忙了，而且咱俩的车长得一样。”Arkane心虚的余韵还在作祟，必须要解释到位。  
Bethesda又仁慈的露出了一个“我懂”的表情。  
既然大家都很懂，又是故人重逢，他们就省略掉了“自我介绍”“业内行情”“痛骂EA”的环节，直接进入灵魂的交流，Arkane拍了一下车门，说：“你这车好啊，有眼光。”  
Bethesda狡黠的眨了下眼睛，说：“你也有眼光。”  
这是很奇妙的境况，理论上这是很艰难的社交局面，大家能相安无事撤退就很好，但是Arkane突然觉得放松，这一天兵荒马乱，竟然在这里松了下来。  
“你就带一个来啊。”Arkane指的是车里的孩子，他看过展会的宣传单，这个叫“Fallout”的孩子是Bethesda展区唯一的名字。  
“因为只有一个啊。”  
他说的特别诚恳，Arkane一时间竟然无言以对。  
Bethesda笑了起来，这是十多年来，Arkane第一次看到Bethesda领带夹和后脑勺以外的部分，他的笑容带着一点温煦的水意，仿佛是温带海洋天气。  
Arkane感觉心里咯噔一秒，仿佛开关启动，游戏读档。  
几年后Arkane去纽约玩，在百老汇看了一部法语音乐剧，著名的《钟楼怪人》，里面有一首描述爱人的曲子，叫做《它是美丽的太阳》。这似乎是一个司空见惯的比喻，太阳热烈直接，初见时候光芒四射，生死都是冲突。但是温带海洋是另一种，海洋像是时间，它缓慢起落，它看见一切。

 

 

（三）

 

一般来说，生活里的猝不及防就是隔夜的水果，放过就萎了，再过一天差不多就得扔。  
但是Arkane从E3回来七八天有数，这事儿仍然过不去。白天工作的时候还好，晚上躺床上，Bethesda的脸跟打了防腐剂一样，在他脑子里时不时钻出来，再迅速没回去——特别像打地鼠。他忙的苦不堪言，只好听之任之。  
LMNO的项目不顺利，本来已经半成型的孩子，被EA勒令拆了主系统修改，现在半死不活在公司的仓库里躺着。EA白天给项目组开会，放话要做一个“惊天动地”的大工程，目的是让所有玩这个游戏的人涕泪俱下。Arkane听到的时候觉得两眼一黑，知道这朵花儿没开就谢了——他很小的时候就认识EA，十分了解这个人究竟有多丧心病狂。  
他到家吃饭洗澡，已经迫近11点钟，需要直接挺尸，但是他想了一下，还是推开了工作室的门，准备做一点私活。

这是一间不大的侧卧，堆着一套属于他自己的完备的实体编码设备。应急灯的微光明灭，只有空调孤寂转动。正中央摆着一个动力机械仓，里面安静的躺着一个孩子。  
这是他的第三个孩子，说是孩子其实不准确，目前还只是一个壳子。一个游戏的生命系统庞大得难以置信，根本不是Arkane能独立负担的起的，但他还怀抱着万分之一的希望——只要做出来，总能试着养活。他之前的两个孩子都卖给了发行商，卖孩子就是割舍，从此生死与他无关。  
他已经很久没听到关于Arx的消息，也不去刨根问底————仿佛他不追问，孩子就始终活着。

系统读条的几秒钟，他脑子空荡荡的。世界这样无情又无序的运转，大家都吊在里面，倒是有种荒唐和自弃的乐趣，Arkane已经不太记得走投无路到底是怎么一种滋味了，求生时候只有意志，活着就很好，何必对自己落井下石。

大概是孩子的主体系统出了bug，他重启了两次都打不开机器，卡在一个奇怪的数据上，最后只好捏着手机上论坛查，制作组和程序员有一个不声张的小论坛，大家平时没事上去八个卦，掐掐架，探讨一下如何删硬盘数据不留痕迹一类鸡零狗碎的技术问题。他前后左右翻了一个遍，没有找到类似的情况，但是看到一条叫做“有哪些独具匠心修复bug的方法”的帖子。  
他点进去，以为多少会有些内容。但是贴子里只有一条回复，言简意赅的写着：“能不修就不修。”  
那人的id是一串意义不明的数字，头像是一个熟悉的小橄榄球，Arkane的心尖一抖，地鼠又钻了出来，挠一下他的心肺。

夜半12点，鬼使神差的时间，他决定要把地鼠打一顿，解决这个旷日持久的战斗。

他破釜沉舟推出联系人列表，准确定位Bethesda的手机号，发了一条短讯：“问你点事儿行么。”  
发完他就后悔，又删不掉，只能当没发过。  
过了一会儿收到回复：“怎么了？”  
Arkane揣摩着对方的语气，感觉没有想象中的不耐烦，立刻得寸进尺，回道：“两句话说不清楚。”  
对方又磨叽了一会儿，竟然把电话打了过来。  
“出什么事儿了？”Bethesda的声音在听筒里有点哑，比那天沉一些，竟然有点不动声色的意思。  
Arkane突然清醒了一些，知道自己冒失了。对方虽然看起来温和，毕竟是个不太熟的发行商，半夜问人家事，必须得是什么惊天地泣鬼神的大事，不然抹不过去。  
“呃......”他在屋子里逆时针转圈，想着要不要讲实话，但是实话本来就很复杂，他正在做的这个叫做“The Crossing”的孩子是个非正式发布的独立项目，半夜十一点跑去问一个发行商显得别有用心，他确实别有用心，但是却不是这样的别有用心...........  
“说吧，没关系的。”Bethesda的声音突然放软了，那种奇妙的放松气息再次出现，像潮水一样没过沟壑和石头，把Arkane包裹住，月亮也升起来。  
“靠自己养一个孩子，可能么？”Arkane突然就问了。  
这本不是他会问外人的问题，这甚至都不是问题，更接近一个抱怨。但是人和人的关系如此奇妙，不对就是不动如山，对了就是风吹草动，Arkane觉得Bethesda随便发出的声响都是海绵，能把他欲言又止的水分都吸出来。  
对方沉默了一会儿，说：“很难。”  
“有多难？”  
Bethesda在那一边似乎倒了一杯水，Arkane听见了水落进杯子里的声音。  
“比凌晨三点钟爬起来给你打电话稍微难一点。”他话音里带着笑意，好像是彻底清醒了。  
“............”  
等一下，凌晨三点？Arkane僵直了十秒钟，看了一下表，不是十二点么，怎么是凌晨三点。  
“咱俩的车是一样没错，时差可不一样。”那边还是慢条斯理的。  
.“..............”

这场本该沉痛的人生交流在Bethesda的愉悦跑题和Arkane的羞耻沉默中慢慢的拐了个心知肚明的弯儿。  
“你这样迷糊，怎么养孩子，得出多少bug？”Bethesda表示担忧。  
“Bug而已，能不修就不修呗。”  
这句嘲讽起到了效果，Bethesda沉默了十秒钟，然后端出了一个不置可否的鼻音，Arkane竟然听出了服软的意思，觉得自己扳回了一局。

他们又鸡零狗碎的说了半个钟头闲磕打牙，从超级碗讲到超级玛丽，终于绕回到了最初的话题。  
“养孩子当然难啊，自己养不活就找个人养啊。”Bethesda诚挚的表达态度。  
“要是卖孩子我还用的着问你吗！”  
“谁说让你卖孩子了。”  
“啊？”  
“让你搞个发行商。”Bethesda诚挚的给出建议。  
“那不还是卖孩子吗！！”  
“这不一样，”Bethesda有节奏的敲着话筒，“找个靠谱的发行商出钱，孩子挂他一个名，但是人还是你的，大家各取所需。”  
“啊？”Arkane反应不过来。  
“卖孩子不如卖你自己啊。”Bethesda诚挚的一锤定音。  
..........  
..........  
...........  
“我以为你在安慰我！”Arkane努力让自己的声调传达出足够的愤怒。  
Bethesda在电话里笑了起来，震得Arkane半边脸发热。  
“见面安慰你。”他的表达突然变得清晰了起来，隐约藏着某种认真的力量，“下个月NYCC，你过来玩，我招待你。”

 

（四）

 

Arkane跟着Bethesda在工作间穿梭，晴天白日，窗户都闭着，却开着通明的灯光，他掀开窗帘一角，俯视楼下车流滚滚。  
他比NYCC早到了一日，之前花了几个小时翻箱倒柜，给自己装备了最像样的衬衣和皮鞋，配好墨镜。候机时还在洗手间照镜子，脸上全是昭然若揭的小心思。  
Bethesda果然来机场接他，他还专门洗了车，修理了头发，竟然也带着羞涩的墨镜。两个人见面就笑，脸对脸墨镜对墨镜，有点心知肚明的意思，还有一点心知肚明的不好意思。  
后来Bethesda就载着他回了公司，这倒不是Arkane想像里的行程，他以为他们可以一起去吃个饭，或者看个电影，或者什么别的。他们在路上多花了一个多小时，Bethesda走岔了七八条路，而Arkane一直到最后都没记住他公司的位置，只记得车载香水的味道————仿佛两个傻子。  
但是到了公司就不一样了。他们在几层楼里转了一圈，Bethesda在前面走着，几乎把每一个设备的螺丝钉都指给他看，但是离着他有一段干燥的距离，Arkane看着他的脊背延伸到腰腿的线条，缓慢地进入湿润情绪。  
中间打进来一个说合同的电话，Arkane礼貌退了两步，给他留出空间谈生意谈钱。

此时他们应该是在一间资料室里面，Bethesda说着话就绕了出去，留下Arkane在架子面前看一些照片展览和设计出来的各种宣传单。  
Bethesda在圈内并不是一个振聋发聩的名字，但他其实入行很早，远比Arkane要早。在这个刀光血影随时死人的世界里，入行早还没死本身就是一个荡气回肠的故事。Arkane对他的了解起初只是一个模棱两可的轮廓，慢慢才搂出了清晰的边缘。  
他翻着那些照片，绝大多数都是陌生的脸，他从中捡出一张看起来最旧的，照片里的Berhesda还是个少年的样子，穿吊带短裤，踩着运动鞋，搂着一个孩子。  
这个孩子他不认识，但是有点莫名脸熟，仿佛是在哪里见过。

Bethesda似乎还在跟人讲价，Arkane也就顺藤摸瓜翻着面前的柜子，靠左一排是文件夹，他抽出来两个，一个是id，翻开看都是一些背景资料，还有一份风险报告，看起来是收购计划书。还有一份是一个Arkane不认识的人，他觉得这个算是Bethesda的半份隐私，不好没完没了的翻，但是放回去的时候心底有一层东西蠢蠢欲动了一下，推着他抽出来第三份。  
这一份的封面上写的是他的名字。

最后他们回到办公室对面而坐，头顶上方的墙面上挂着TES的一幅照片。  
“还行？”Bethesda问。  
“什么还行？”Arkane明知故问。  
Bethesda又端出一个羞涩的笑容，Arkane知道他在等一个夸奖——这时候的Bethesda有一些孩子气，几乎就是老照片上的神态。Arkane心软，知道该说一句好。  
而且确实好，比还行好太多，哪里都好。但是这时候有一个很微妙的情绪已经生出来了，情绪像杂草，在最隐秘的缝隙里扎根，之前没得预料，之后也就没得应对。

他这一个月来零星做梦，梦里总触及Bethesda的肉体，成年以来难得这样炽烈地渴望和迷恋一个人，这让他坐立不安又心生眷恋，生活从黑白变成彩色，连代码都温情脉脉相貌可亲。

其实收购计划也没什么不好。说明自己有用，好用，性价比高，值得拥有。个体价值比他这点操纵梦境的荷尔蒙实际多了，人来人往相亲相爱都是江湖传说，拆分离合生死合同才是白纸黑字的铁证。

但是他就是心疼，小刀子折转，来来回回。他没法讲话，这时候张嘴容易伤人，只能看着Bethesda，等刀子停下来。

Bethesda琢磨Arkane的表情，慢慢的不说话了，Arkane知道他看懂了一切。Bethesda太聪明，他要是不这么聪明就好了。

 

（五）

 

虽然如此，但是饭还是要吃的，Bethesda订了还不错的一家吃海鲜的餐厅。大家都是成年人，应对这种话都没讲出来的进退非常轻车熟路，气氛并没有特别尴尬，就是沉默。  
“衣服挺好看。”Bethesda看看他。  
Arkane摸了摸身上的衬衣，说，“好多年没穿了。”  
确实很多年不穿了，这一次穿出来，这个好多年就终结了。只是不知道下一次好多年是多少年。Arkane丧气顶头，觉得很多事就是这样，你觉得是终于等到对的人，其实到头来不过是一厢情愿的错觉。  
他们沉默的擎着刀叉拆龙虾，拆螃蟹，Arkane很久没这么正襟危坐的吃个饭了。音乐在空气里盘旋，把某种介于悲伤和慌张之间的情绪顶在心口，连如此新鲜的蟹肉都咽不下去。  
他于是锲而不舍的尝试开启话题，讲了几个这一两年上映的电影。  
“去年的生化危机3看了没？这都拍到3了，再拍下去要毁，亲爹都认不出来。”  
Bethesda摇了摇头。卡普空把生化危机版权卖给康斯坦丁拍电影是当年圈内的一个大事。他跟卡普空关系还可以，每年E3上打个照面，还能用日语交流几句，但是电影他是真没看。  
“那代号47呢？”  
“我不看电影。”  
“什么电影都不看？”  
“不看这种。”Bethesda淡淡的说。  
对话进行不下去了，音乐又开始阴魂不散，Arkane只能低头接着拆蟹。

 

“那天你打电话，到底是想问什么？”Bethesda若无其事的开口问。  
“也没什么，都不记得了。”Arkane情绪低落。  
“没事正常，我也经常不记得之前的事，感觉过去就过去了。”Bethesda平静的收尾，好像他就是随口一问，并不在乎能不能听到答案。  
话题如履薄冰到这个份儿上，差不多就没法聊天了。Arkane戳着蟹壳，感觉那一层混合着悲伤的慌张已经酝酿成了铺天盖地的委屈。  
起先他还觉得是自己的问题，但是到了这一步他开始生对方的气。他想自己穿着衬衣飞了三个时区，居然被塞到文件夹里。这也就算了，Bethesda的疏离感让他产生了跟对方打一架的冲动。

但是冲动毕竟只是冲动。Arkane斟酌了一下自己的身高，觉得恋爱谈不成也不能恃身高凌弱，他最后只是说：“我去一下洗手间。”

在洗手间里，Arkane调整了一下呼吸，顺便调整了一下情绪。他还是隐约在为文件夹生气。但是这生气似乎跟他想的不太一样。他本以为自己是厌恶发行商的手段，但是厌恶他还跟人家来吃饭，还要聊电影，聊不下去又生气，生气还不能打他，于是更生气。

而且Bethesda的眼睛太好看，潮起潮落的，感觉里面有很多故事，有故事还不讲，简直四面八方都令人生气。

Arkane拍了一脸冷水，想到被扔在外面的Bethesda，慢慢的生气褪去了，他对自己和对方都生出了一些悲悯。他们都要应对孤零零的境地，一但试着靠近就生出诸多狼狈，谁不想安全又体面的活着呢，但是那又有什么意思。

不过今天也是太狼狈了一些——当Arkane终于鼓足勇气回席的时候，因为沾水的鞋底抓不住大理石地面，他在洗手间门口摔了惊天动地的一跤。

这一摔太意外，他没有防备，半个脑袋磕在地毯上，天旋地转爬不起来，他隐约感觉有人来扶他胳膊，他闻到熟悉的香水味，然后抓住对方站起来，  
“摔到哪里？”Bethesda被吓到了，脸色惨白，伸手来摸他的半个脸。  
他的手很软，手指上隐约有一层薄硬的壳——这是程序员的手。Arkane被他触碰，感觉半个身体的细胞都醒了。

真他妈的见鬼，Arkane在心里唾骂自己，但是脸还是没出息的贴在他手上。

“你看看你.....”Bethesda叹气。

这话是一日狼藉里最好听的一句话，拧了他的鼻子，Arkane眼泪掉了下来。身处荒谬戏台，手心的温暖是唯一真实的存在。

 

 

（六）

 

Bethesda开车送人回酒店，Arkane手里擎着餐厅友情赠送的半袋冰块，Bethesda友情给他系好安全带，他俯身的时候，头发丝有心无意蹭到了Arkane的鼻子，对方顺理成章的打了一个喷嚏。  
“我还是觉得应该去拍个片子，明天别去纽约了，带你去拍个片子。”Bethesda不放心。  
“真不用，摔习惯了，冰一会儿就好。”Arkane拒绝。  
“拍片子看一下是不是脑震荡，脑震荡有后遗症，摔傻了写不了代码，你还怎么养孩子，你不是想养孩子吗。”Bethesda半开玩笑半认真的吓唬他。  
Arkane不讲话，把头扭向另一面。  
Bethesda也不讲话，自顾自的开车。

还是沉默，但是他们之间的气氛和来的时候相比确实发生了一些显而易见的变化，当Arkane在众目睽睽里声泪俱下时，有一些障碍也喜闻乐见地被摔碎了。

“我不去拍片子。”Arkane过了几百年，终于开口讲话。  
“摔傻了怎么办？”  
“傻了就傻了呗。”  
“傻了没法工作。”  
“不工作就不工作，你怎么这么在意我工作不工作？不工作也不用你管。”Arkane提高了半个八度。  
“你在我这里摔的，当然得管。”Bethesda有理有据。  
“又不是在你家摔的，不用你管。”  
Bethesda无声的笑了起来，这样的对话也太幼稚了，但是竟然有一种情来情往恰如其分的乐趣。

“我其实也不是什么电影都不看，小时候看过一部很喜欢，”Bethesda突然起了一个看似无关的话题，“汤姆汉克斯和达斯丁霍夫曼演的，里面有一个情节，汉克斯开车带着霍夫曼在公路上跑，霍夫曼就是傻的，各种折腾汉克斯，他气的开不下去，摔了车门骂人。”  
“雨人呗，谁没看过，你不用拐弯骂我。”Arkane说。  
他想了想，又补充；“没想到你居然能喜欢一个充满爱意的故事。”  
“恩，我小时候是个好人。”Bethesda真挚的说。  
这人太有意思了，每一句里都擎着游刃有余的调侃和乐趣，Arkane拎着冰袋，终于从善如流地笑了出来。

 

这时候车又拐错了一个路口，绕到了一条Bethesda也不熟的环状形立交桥的辅道上。这座立交桥扭得像一盘意大利面条，他们在里面徒劳转了几百个圈子，怎么也出不来。

Bethesda用他的好听声音骂了一声脏话，最后只能把发动机拧掉，停靠在路边，掏出手机查谷歌地图。黑暗里，液晶屏幕的微弱亮光铺在他的脸上，看上去有点像虚拟世界里的一个柔软梦境。

Arkane突然很想亲他。这是神秘的情爱体验，需求像是灵魂的干涸，所有现世的犹豫都变成微不足道的尘埃，此时此刻他可以从骨血里面抽出绝对的英勇，跨越废墟去实践这个亲吻——何况他们中间只有半米距离。

他摘了安全带，义无返顾的俯身过去——Bethesda的脸很柔软，呼吸湿润，嘴唇温暖。

这个吻持续了很久，久到Arkane感觉自己手里的半袋冰块都化成水，他们还在嚼着对方的舌头——Bethesda特别配合，特别投入，特别持之以恒，如果时间没有尽头，他们简直可以吻到天荒地老。  
后来Arkane的手臂终于撑不住了，他喘着气跌回副驾座位里，时间一分一秒过去，他感觉湿漉漉的嘴唇慢慢的干掉，留下一层壳，在黑暗里不屈不挠地提醒着他刚才发生的一切恶细节。

行吧，他自暴自弃的闭上了眼睛，反正事他都干了，汽车爆炸地球毁灭爱怎么怎么地吧，脑震荡真可怕。

Bethesda气息也不稳，他的肺功能不够支持这样高负荷的呼吸运动。喘气声让他整个人都活了，肉体在黑暗里散发着情欲湿气，Arkane感觉世界在下雨，他差一点又要折回去亲他。

“嗨，”Bethesda温情脉脉的说，“头还疼么？我还是觉得应该去一下医院。”  
“..........................”  
Arkane简直不能理解这个人，他把半袋子冰水仍在脚下，大声说，“我不要拍片子！”

 

这时候Bethesda突然拉住他的手。他的手指冰凉，Bethesda手热，Arkane感觉自己的皮肤慢慢地融化在他的手心里。  
“你是怕我么？”Bethesda突然问。  
这话有点突兀，Arkane有点愣。但是对方的声音很认真，而且笃实，好像要传达什么重要的信息。  
“我感觉你跟我在一起很紧张，”Bethesda逐字逐句的说，“虽然我还不能确切的了解你在紧张什么，但是我能感觉的到你的绷紧。像警觉的马，它们不逃跑，但是你摸它的身体，会感觉它的血管在颤抖。”  
他说着话，慢慢的抚摸Arkane的身体，从手指手背到手腕和小臂，Arkane突然感觉从他摸的地方，延伸出一种痛苦，然后顺着血脉蔓延到全身，他在这种浑身疼的状态里彻底的放松了。  
“别怕。”Bethesda最后说。  
他的声音那么温柔，漫漫地覆上来，裹住他的心脏，Arkane感觉眼泪又莫名其妙地掉了下来——好像是生命的某个阀门被激活，磅礴而不能止。  
Bethesda用手摸他的脸，那些泪水就粘在他的手上。

后来他们又短暂的停留了一下，最后终于重新启动，面条一样的高架桥在灯光下有一种结构的庄严美感，好像川流不息的时间的凝固体。他们在其中穿梭，好像经历一次永不能回头的旅途。

 

（七）

 

NYCC人山人海，他们在贾维茨中心外面排了两个小时队伍，Arkane左手捏着门票，右手拎着一副展厅门口买的蝙蝠侠头盔，和周围环境和谐地打成一片。Bethesda跟在他后面，突兀地穿着印了他自己logo的文化衫，背着一个双肩包。  
“你为什么要穿这个，太不与民同乐了。”Arkane十分嫌弃Bethesda的衣服，  
“好看。”Bethesda理直气壮。  
“我觉得你品味堪忧。”  
Bethesda耸肩，展现了游戏艺术家对批评的不屑一顾。他耸肩的样子生动活泼，Arkane突然产生了一种奇妙的错觉，仿佛他们还是少年，正在进行一场甜蜜的假期约会。

检票放人之后他们被人流推着进入了展厅，在前拥后推中顺理成章的拉住对方的手——然后就没放开。  
这也确实是顺理成章的。昨天Bethesda送他回酒店，下车之前他们又浮光掠影的亲了一次。Bethesda没有再煞风景的提去医院拍片子的话，但也没有借由他哭掉防备趁虚而入，只是在道别亲吻里给他留下未完待续的安全余地。

“真热闹，”Arkane被主厅轰烈的日本动漫音乐震的心惊胆战，“为什么我们自己的展会没有这么热闹？”  
“可别，”Bethesda表示反对，“我心脏受不了。”  
“无聊！”  
“游戏的本质就不是热闹。”  
“冷漠！”  
“冷漠还带你来凑热闹！”  
他们牵着心知肚明的手，掐着情耻理闹的架，顺着地标往前慢吞吞地走。

他们花了两个多小时，翻转几十个摊位，终于走完了第二个区域，再往里面就是panel厅。Arkane买了一桶星球大战主题的MM花生巧克力豆，Bethesda买了一本企业号原稿复刻版，他们都走累了，找了一块最大的屏幕坐下看片子。

Arkane掏出一把巧克力，Bethesda从善如流的张开嘴。  
“你要吃什么颜色的？”  
“唔，红色的。”  
“挑剔。”  
“达斯维达光剑的颜色就是红色。”Bethesda有理有据。  
“你居然有一颗西斯的心，我看错你了！”Arkane一边痛心疾首，一边把一颗红色的豆子塞进Bethesda嘴里。  
“事实上我对星球大战没有兴趣，太空歌剧而已，”Bethesda说，“我更喜欢星际迷航。”  
“.................你把豆子吐出来还我！”Arkane非常愤怒。

 

此时已经接近中午，绝大多数人离开panel厅去排队买三明治，只有他们两个坐在那里看片子，一开始放了几个超英电影预告，中间穿插几个游戏公司的广告，然后播放了育碧给刺客信条拍的一个片子。Arkane的第二个孩子就是卖给育碧，他看着人家的孩子，突然不说话了。  
Bethesda看了他一眼，又不动声色的转开，只是握住了他的手。

记忆很苍茫，苍茫而且漫长。育碧的片子播完，又开始滚动其他的片子，镜头旋转，拍到铺开的运动场地，大概是个橄榄球的游戏的纪录片。屋顶墙壁和地面都离Arkane远去了，他三心二意地睁着眼睛，屏幕上的那个孩子蹦蹦跳跳，他看着有点眼熟，仿佛在哪里见过。

“这是不是二十多年前的麦登橄榄球？那时候他长这样？”Arkane终于想起来这个孩子是谁。

“好眼力。”有人在他身后淡淡的回答。  
Arkane觉得半个肩膀僵住了，他回过头去，一个人穿着合体衬衣，胳膊搭在椅子靠背上，袖口挽着，露出一块百达翡丽。他鼻子上架着一副眼镜，噙着一点冷笑。  
Arkane觉得自己昨天肯定摔出了脑震荡，才会在这种场合看见EA，他眼前发黑，心想果然还是应该去拍个片子。

“不打个招呼么。”EA还是淡淡的说。

这话并不是对Arkane讲的，他的眼睛盯着Bethesda的后背，好像上面有什么有趣的图案。

Arkane看向Bethesda，对方脸上是他从没见过的表情——既不是愤怒，也不是痛苦，是一种不悲不喜的冷漠，他认真地看着片子，平静的呼吸着。

一直到片子整个播完，Bethesda都没有回头。

 

 

（八）

 

屏幕里已经换成任天堂家的最终幻想在唱歌，他们三个还是这样维持现状坐着并且沉默着，Arkane感觉时间被放大了几千几百倍，沉默也被放大了几千几百倍。

Arkane还是戳了一下Bethesda的手心——他们一直在EA的目光里昭然若揭地牵着手。  
“EA在后面，要不要打个招呼...........”他小声问道。  
“我特别讨厌有人在背后讲话。”Bethesda说，“想打招呼就到我面前来。”  
Arkane从来没有听到过他使用这样的声音，好像刀子浸在冰水里，让人脊背生寒。  
EA大笑，竟然真的站了起来，绕到前面，一米九的身高遮挡住了玻璃外面的光线，投下一个很长的阴影。

“好久不见。”EA向他伸出手。  
“也没有好久，E3刚见过。”Behtesda没有站起来，只是浮光掠影地和EA完成一个礼节握手。  
“我以为这么多年过去，你已经变的更有耐心了，看来并没有。”EA还是笑，看起来并不在意对方的态度。  
“我一直都很有耐心，”Bethesda眯着眼睛，“只是区分对谁，你并不了解我。”  
“比方说区分对待我和你的小男朋友，”EA拉了一把椅子坐下，转头对着Arkane说，“豆子不分我一颗么，毕竟现在我才是你的老板，你需要讨好的人是我。”  
Arkane张嘴想要反驳，被Bethesda拦住了。  
“合同关系而已，”Bethesda敲着手里的那本设定集，“这不是你该说的话。”  
EA大笑了起来，Arkane平时开会见多了他这样笑，是介于不屑一顾和自以为是中间的一种笑。有一些时候Arkane能多少理解这个人的情绪，绝大多数时候觉得他就是个傻逼。  
“不要装腔作势了，你真觉得自己跟我有什么不一样么，”EA停止了笑声，他傲慢 的歪着脑袋，“你倒是告诉我，有什么不是合同关系？”  
这句话之后，有几秒钟的沉默。Arkane有点担心的看着Behtesda，但是对方没有什么表情，仿佛在思考什么其他的事情。  
“我们都是买卖人，”EA接着说，“有技术买卖技术，有渠道买卖渠道，大家和取所需，我以为这道理二十年前你就懂，不然也不会跟我签合同。”  
Arkane厌烦这个话题，他生出一种虚无焦虑，好像是某种玻璃屏障威压过来。他站起来，对Bethesda说，“我们去吃饭。”  
“这里的金枪鱼卷很不错，”EA看起来很轻松。  
“我不喜欢金枪鱼。”Arkane冷冰冰的回答。  
“尝一尝吧，比我们公司楼下的餐厅做的好吃，之后也难有机会了。谈情说爱的滋味总是比现实生活生动，只不过现实永远比情爱长久。”EA意味深长的说。  
Arkane抱着他的MM豆罐子，感觉对抗的力量在胸口横冲直撞——他几乎要发脾气。这时候Bethesda突然站了起来，捏住Arkane的手。  
“你二十年前做游戏，就只能理解表格运动模型，球和人都数着格子走，但是这是一个有重力的世界。数格子当然长久，但是重力是真实，我当时以为你只是缺乏技术，其实你只是不懂，”Bethesda声音平静，词句清晰，“那时候你不懂，现在你还是不懂。”  
Arkane突然之间有一种奇妙的触觉，他并不知道Bethesda和EA二十年前到底签过什么合同，此时他也并不关心。他只是在Bethesda的声音里面听到了某种千疮百孔的东西，这让他心生酸楚，同时心生刀兵。  
“走吧。”Arkane说，“比起跟他讲话，我宁愿去吃金枪鱼。”

“对了，刚才你看到麦登的片子了，拍的怎么样？”EA最后漫不经心地问了Bethesda一句。  
Arkane感觉Bethesda的手在微微的颤抖，他坚定的牵住他，示意他离开这里。  
Bethesda跟着Arkane走出两步，又停下来，有一个穿着COS服装的女孩从他身旁跑过，他侧身让了一下，Arkane清晰地看见他的睫毛阴影里有什么潮湿的痕迹。  
“还不错，”他最后说，“我很想念他。”

 

 

（九）

 

他们开车几个小时，回来时候已经天黑。Arkane在路上没怎么讲话，Bethesda也没有——他们分享了一种奇特的沉默。Bethesda看起来无懈可击，打方向盘的手都坚硬如铁，好像在对自己的泪水进行清算。而Arkane身心劳累，他睡了深沉的一个午觉，没有做梦。车里很温暖，气味很好闻，他放松身体，好像可以一直让他把车开到地老天荒。

醒来的时候Bethesda在车里放着一首奇特的日本音乐，曲调婉转，有琴筝一类的声音。  
“这谁的曲子？”Arkane对音乐很敏感，知道是好东西。  
“宫城道雄。”Bethesda的声音听起来已经切回常态。  
“所以你这是把车开到日本京都了？”Arkane还没醒透，懒懒地抓着安全带。  
“对。”Bethesda一本正经的胡扯，“所以放点日本音乐。”  
“行吧，”Arkane迅速地拜服并且随波逐流了，“我一直想做一个忍者题材的游戏，正好学习和了解一下文化民俗。”  
“你想做忍者游戏？”Bethesda很好奇。  
Arkane沉默了一下，终于慢慢的清醒了。  
他确实在内心深处想过这样一个内容，甚至能够触碰到这个孩子生出来的轮廓——但他从来没跟人讲过，那藏匿的旁观和警醒的耐心下面，埋着他最深的创作欲望。  
“也不是说一定是忍者题材.....”Arkane斟酌着词句，“你有没有体验过那种缺乏形态的想象？好比想象一种铁锈气味的潮湿，或者想象猎杀鲸鱼的模型......”  
他停止了描述，太他妈奇怪了，Bethesda能懂才有鬼。  
“我有。”Bethesda平静的说，“我知道你在说什么，机器和生命，蒸汽朋克，在机械齿轮里生长出血管。”  
Arkane感觉有什么东西顺着脊椎向下——Bethesda的这句比喻让他的精神细胞感觉到毛骨悚然的共振，产生的快感甚至高过Bethesda摸他的脸。他身体发热，口干舌燥。  
“想办法做出来吧。”Bethesda把车停下，“我们一起。”

这是Bethesda买在洛克维克郊区的房子，Arkane在东部的最后一天晚上，Bethesda带他回了家。

Arkane刚忐忑进门，就看见走在他前面的Bethesda敏捷如兔，向右侧迅速躲闪两步——仿佛操练过几千几百遍，于此同时他听见一声震耳欲聋的巨响，一块挂表从天而降，砸在目瞪口呆的Arkane面前。

“你又输了！你没砸到他！”这是一个孩子的声音，悬在Arkane的脑袋上。  
他抬起头，那个孩子穿着跟Bethesda一模一样的Logo衫，看不清脸，他悬空着腿，晃悠悠坐在玄关的吊顶柜子里。

这是一套很敞阔的房子，四面亮着温暖的地灯，正对门口是装饰壁炉，前面的长绒地毯上，Fallout有点懊丧的举着他的玩具枪。

“你地理位置选的不好，”坐在上面的孩子慢条斯理给Fallout分析得失，“不隐蔽，不迂回，他开门就看见你，傻子才不躲，你当然砸不到。”  
真是太有逻辑了，Arkane禁不住又抬起头去看他。那个孩子扳着一点墙边，轻飘飘的翻了下来，然后拍了拍手上的灰。他个头比一般的孩子要高一些，脸上挂着懒洋洋无所谓的神情。  
Arkane一下子就认出了他——当然只能是他，他本应该想到的。  
TES是一个很有意思的孩子，大概是这个世界上最有意思的孩子之一。Arkane曾经在哪一年的一个游戏展上见过他——一个哗众取宠场子，大家都努力地像灯泡一样闪亮，而他缩在Bethesda的腿上努力地睡大觉，睡得十分瓷实。更令人自暴自弃的是，他是现场出货量最好的那个，衬托的其他灯泡都是荒唐如棒槌。

“这话你刚才不讲！”Fallout十分不满。  
“我为什么要讲？”TES一脸无辜，“比起砸到他，我还是更想看你输。”  
“我谢谢你。”Bethesda面无表情的插嘴，他面无表情地捡起那块表，面无表情地挂回原来的位置。  
“咱俩谁跟谁，不用谢。”TES揣着兜，转悠了一下眼睛，终于看见了Arkane，“这帅哥谁啊，不自我介绍一下？”

Arkane在他的注目下，竟然感觉心跳加快了一秒，他想了想，张嘴报了自己名字。  
“听起来好奇怪，你是哪里来的？”TES盯着他打量。  
“我是法国人。”  
“法国人！”TES眼睛亮了一层，立刻转头对Bethesda说，“怪不得去纽约都不带我，竟然找了一个法国男朋友！”  
...................  
...................  
等一下，Arkane很想跟孩子解释一下，但是紧接着他就听见Bethesda一本正经的说：“你说的很对，所以好好跟我男朋友打个招呼。”  
.................行吧，Arkane愉快的自暴自弃了，甜蜜的气球在他心里浩荡的膨胀起来，带的骨头都要飘荡。他看向Bethesda，对方躲避着他的眼睛，耳朵在一室暖光里温润又羞涩的红着。  
气氛太好了，真该走过去亲他。

这时候TES竟然听了Bethesda的话，跟他好好打招呼，“你很帅，我喜欢你，欢迎你来我家。”  
Arkane还没来得及感动，就听见TES接着说：“所以你们今天晚上要做爱吗？”

 

（十）

 

这一天终于行至尾声。  
他们花了一个多小时吃晚饭，Bethesda还需要一些时间给所有的孩子做了睡前例行的系统检查，Arkane跟在Bethesda后面，琐琐碎碎的帮他做一点开机关机的工作。  
“你去客厅玩会儿游戏，我很快就来。”Bethesda温柔的摸摸他的胳膊。  
被打发了的Arkane只好去客厅玩游戏。他心不在焉的翻着Bethesda的游戏库存，脑子里翻来覆去地奏响着TES振聋发聩的问题。  
做爱其实不是个事，但是爱是个惊天动地的大事。当一天奔波结束，食物填满胃部，现实的尘埃缓慢落定，他发现生命里有什么改变已经彻底的，不可逆转的发生了。它昭然若揭地盘踞在心门中央，让他慌张失措。他知道这就是独一无二的拐点，自己的人生即将在这段感情中发生有去无回的转变。  
Arkane甚至感觉自己的每一个神经细胞都打开了，他根本没有办法思前想后，计算得失，只有岌岌可危的理智扯拽着阀门，让他不要在这样的空间里失去控制。  
在这样的濒危状态里，他毫无意识地选了最底部的那个游戏，点击确认。  
那应该是一个很古早的橄榄球游戏，早于Arkane的记忆原点，他对此游戏毫无印象，肯定是一个埋没在时间长河里的失败品。这个游戏的载入动画和现在的也不一样，像素点跳跳糖一样从屏幕上方落下来，凑成一个启动人格动画的按钮。  
Arkane突然有点清醒了，这个游戏分明有什么不太一样的地方————一个死去的孩子，理论上只能留下游戏的本体，是无法再现人格形象的，再高级的设备也不能做到，除非是掌握原始代码的人，置入一个越级的指令，强行保留启动它最后影像的通道————但几乎没有哪个程序员会这样做。人死灯灭，数据再也不会更新，人总要向前看。  
Arkane手有点抖，他点开了这个按钮，仿佛掀开一个落满灰尘的棺材盖。  
那是一个很小的孩子，坐在一个空荡球场边的椅子上。他抓着一颗很小的橄榄球，笑得很悲伤。

“嗨，宝贝，好久不见。”  
Bethesda的声音在Arkane的背后响起，那种温柔仿佛流水穿越空旷的时间，又仿佛夜风吹过凝固的星空。Arkane回过头去，看见Bethesda以一个很柔软的姿态趴在沙发的靠背上，他对着屏幕伸出手，在虚空中静止了一会，仿佛在摸那个孩子的脑袋。

Arkane又难过又惶恐，他不敢说话，他觉得自己大概做错了事情。

“要打一局么？”Bethesda突然问他。  
Arkane看着Bethesda，对方的表情很认真，好像真的提起了玩游戏的兴趣。

于是他们并排坐下，拿着手柄，进入游戏。那个小孩子消失了，系统切换成二十年前的系统模拟器，像素点像流水一样汇聚，。  
Arkane从未玩过这样糟糕的体育游戏，他记忆中最早的游戏就已经是Doom的样子。他有些茫然的切换着方向，看着那些点状的小人在屏幕上荒谬的聚集又分开，球缓慢的移动，从运动到停止。  
但是Bethesda却很熟练，熟练又专注。他拿回球权，算计好路线，一码一码的推进。Arkane移动像素点试图去抄球，发现Bethesda早就埋好了对抗的阵型，他甚至计算了球速，在密密麻麻的缝隙中把球送了出去，前方再无阻拦————那个瞬间Arkane忽然有一种身处路易斯安那巨蛋现场看超级碗才有的战栗快感————这是一个难以言喻的领域，游戏跟画面技术毫无关系，在缓慢又简陋的像素点起落中，藏着一个活的竞技灵魂。

屏幕上落下GG，Arkane毫无疑问的输掉了比赛。那个小孩子又回来了。这一次他捧着一个很难看的像素点奖杯，对着屏幕轻巧的蹦跳着，好像在索求一个夸奖。Bethesda放下手柄，靠回沙发里面，呆呆的看着屏幕。  
“这是你做的？”Arkane问他。  
“恩。”Bethesda过了一会儿才回答。他没什么其他的动作，就只是那样坐着。  
Arkane忽然觉得Bethesda孤零零的，他穿着带兜帽的家居服，像个一无所有的孩子。

他想把对话继续下去，又想过去拥抱他。事实上他只是手足无措的坐着，等Bethesda说点什么。

他想起之前打过的电话，发觉此刻情感比彼时已经彻底不一样了。那时候他准备问他孩子的事情，大概是因为半夜心空，需要未知情爱来填补。而这时候他只想问对方的孩子，他愿意掏任何东西出去，换Bethesda一刻心满意足。

“这孩子是我二十年前做的，第一个孩子。差不多就是你现在看到的这个样子，基本的模型和概念是好的，就是不好看。”Bethesda终于慢慢的开口，他露出有一点生动的自嘲表情，好像是在记忆门口捡起了钥匙。  
Arkane知道对方是准备给他讲故事了。他慢慢的靠过去，抓住Bethesda 的手——他的手指有点凉。  
“没有，好看的。”他非常真挚。  
“像素点好看在哪里。”Bethesda看着他。  
“内容好上手一碰就知道，特别本质，我可是看球的。”Arkane是真心觉得好。  
Bethesda突然有点不太好意思了，他把脸转开，无声的笑了一下。  
“到底发生过什么？”Arkane尝试着问。  
“你想听么？”Bethesda温柔的看着他。  
“你想讲吗？”  
Bethesda想了一下，说“那就讲一下吧，都是很久之前的事了，很多细节都不记得了，记得也不一定就是真实的样子，”他停顿了一下，补充一句，“而且我也没别人可讲了。”

 

Bethesda的故事掐头去尾，也差不多就是一年之间的事情。  
二十年前的游戏市场还很稀薄，他年龄小，缺钱缺经验，吃着天赋倾家荡产做了第一个游戏——孩子是个小孩子，小又伶俐，但是不太能卖的出去。  
那时候有发行商邀请他合作，合同开的很划算，人也是业界大佬。他那时候有一些虚浮的骄傲，只看到自己面前顺风顺水，不知道脚下实际深浅。

合同的具体条款Bethesda只说了两句，大概就是用技术换发行————其中的猫腻Arkane能够猜出一二。制作组和发行商是很难谈成公平的合同的，权力的倾斜决定了绝大多数的谈判结果。Arkane被发行商刁难过，知道每一个捉襟见肘的细节。  
“那天我就去签合同，把孩子抱过去。在会议室里我签了字，他们给他换了一身衣服，然后抱去别的地方。”  
“然后呢？”Arkane小心翼翼的问他。  
“那是我最后一次见他的面。”Bethesda平静的说。

确实是最后一面，Bethesda履行合同，把最核心的技术交了出去，但是只为孩子换来一身新衣服。起初他还有些惴惴不安的侥幸心理，但是时间挪动着一点一点揭露出残酷真相。  
他无数次去争取，潜意识里骄傲的信任和不屈不挠的正面交涉在每一次推门而出的过程中慢慢消磨殆尽。他翻过对方的所有计划书，没有找到自己孩子的名字。他甚至去过仓库，站在门口的玻璃窗前数格子，仿佛总有一次还能将他从里面捡出来————这差不多就是向命运求饶了。  
却毫无用处，他的第一个孩子，就在白纸黑字之间，彻底的失去了未来。

他们一段时间里面都没有再讲话。只有机器转动的一点点声音。  
“谁跟你签的合同？”Arkane终于问道，他心中有一个八九分的答案，但是还是要问一个确定的回答。  
“你认识的。”Bethesda回答。  
Arkane于是确定了十分。  
“所以麦登是你参与制作的？”  
“核心的一小部分，”Bethesda说，“EA那时候看中了我的孩子身上真实重力的体系模型，让我给麦登做同样的东西。”  
“你真的给他做了？”  
“真的，”Bethesda说，“我遵守诺言。”  
所有的拼图都补完了，Arkane想起白天他的境遇，突然产生了很多温柔的悲悯。

“那时候还顾不上难过，就是愤怒。后来就打官司，那几个月的精神都不一样，有种荒谬的昂扬，斗争让我觉得还有事可做。一直到某一天，我回到家里，外面下大雨，我突然意识到我真的失去他了，永远的失去了我的第一个孩子，然后五脏六腑开始疼，像被车撞碎了一样。”  
“这几年想起来也不太疼了。白天看麦登的片子，我想我的孩子有一部分还活着，就活在他的身体里面，这二十年来也一直看着我，然后那场雨就这么停了。”  
Bethesda一口气说完了很多很多话，然后笑了一下，闭上了眼睛，好像耗尽了所有的力气。  
Arkane突然在黑暗中伸出手去摸他的脸，摸到湿漉漉的真相。

他以为白天只是错觉，但是现在必须不是错觉了。Bethesda毫无疑问在哭——这让他整个人都战栗了起来。Arkane跟人谈过一些恋爱，但是这样的反应却是第一次。他感激又惶恐，勇气卓绝又手足无措，只能去拥抱对方。

 

（十一）

 

他们基本上已经不知道时间了，这是如此漫长又淋漓尽致的一天，而一切只是序幕。他们搅和在一起，身体的每一个部分都贴近对方，心神肠胃和经脉也缠绕彼此。Arkane在Bethesda胸口闷着脑袋，叽叽咕咕说了一句什么。  
“你说什么？”Bethesda没听清。  
“我说我想起在你的资料室看过照片，”Arkane把身体抽出来一点，“照片里你穿了一条背带裤，抱着孩子。”  
“你竟然偷翻我的照片。”Bethesda轻笑，“说说看你还翻了什么。”  
“还翻了你为我做的收购风险报告。”Arkane把头埋回Bethesda的脖子里，世界在呼吸之外风平浪静着。他终于把这话讲出来了，好像吐出了喉咙里卡住的苹果。  
Bethesda沉默了一下，然后笑了起来。  
“这就是你闹别扭的原因？你就因为这个上厕所摔了一跤？”他笑的甚至有些促狭了，Arkane琢磨他可以咬住对方的脖子，来阻止这个笑。  
“你们发行商都不是好人。”Arkane底气不足。  
“对，他们发行商都不是好人。”Bethesda把自己摘了出去。  
“你不如小时候可爱了，那时候还会穿背带裤，也不会算计购买风险。”  
“不就是条背带裤，我现在也能穿给你看。”  
“重点又不是背带裤！”  
他们稍微分开了一点，借由屏幕的一点点灯光嗔喜似怒的看着对方。  
“我知道，重点是风险，”Bethesda突然转了一点话调，他眼睛全打开了，“其实算了根本没用，你本身存在就是我最大的风险。”  
Arkane心里轰隆轰隆碾压过去一辆车，然后昭然若揭的那块东西突然跳动了一下。他绷不住，拿手去摸对方的脸，然后亲了下去。

 

这是两天以来的第三次亲吻。一回生两回熟，第三次双方都轻车熟路。呼吸在舌头纠缠中间换来度去，唇齿和肉体在贴合中产生磁力和热量，Arkane顺着对方的脊柱向下摸，从后腰探进去——他终于把这个人从世俗的模子里撬出来，隔着情欲的肌肤抚摸到他生命的骨头和血管。

情感和肉体都湿热到了这一步，要不要做爱已经不再是个问题了。

问题是要不要换个地方做。

“要不要换去床上？”Bethesda咬着对方的耳朵问。  
Arkane从后腰下面摸出硌人的游戏手柄，甩在地板上。他听见这话有点犹豫，但是分出来的只有之分之一的心，剩下的全部顶在下半身的勃起里。

而当Bethesda伸手脱他裤子的时候，这十分之一的心也硬到下面去了。

Bethesda家里的沙发不算小，只是两个成年男性手脚都长，还要有诸多动作，空间显得有些逼仄。Arkane气喘吁吁，的牛仔裤还挂一半在腿上，他掐住Bethesda的腰，把自己翻压上去。

然后他们又亲在一起。这一次亲吻比之前湿，唇齿打开，舌头在里面粘稠的搅在一起，差不多就是性交应该有的样子。

后来他们分开换气，鼻子压着鼻子，唾液的一点温和腥气粘在嘴唇和脸上，一夜的交合刚起铺垫——情欲也分层级，平时做爱硬了就能操，爽了也能射，但是心神摇晃之后皮肤的敏感水涨船高，性器里的汁水从肉体的一些隐秘缝隙里泄漏出来。

这时候Arkane看见的还是Bethesda的眼睛，在黑暗里湿漉漉的亮着。他想过很多次这样的场景，爱着一个人不可能不在脑子里脱他的衣服，脱掉以后还要想他腿之间的勃起形状。何况Arkane是个搞游戏的艺术家，他甚至还想了它的温度和大小，想摸上去的时候对方发出什么样的声音，想操弄对方或者被对方操弄的时候该说什么样的情话。

“孩子都睡了？”Arkane总归是客，在别人家客厅里脱裤子，迷迷糊糊的清醒还是有一些。

“睡不睡的吧。”Bethesda抓着对方的屁股，向两边分开，指尖在里面滑动。Arkane分开腿，腰沉下来，送出下半身，配合他的动作。

这时候发生了一个微妙的变化，Arkane感觉对方在摸弄他的臀缝的同时，力量突然升了一个格——赤裸相对的时候，连乳头的硬软都瞒不了人，何况肩背的肌肉舒张。

Bethesda突然箍住Arkane翻了一个身，Arkane从沙发的边缘被他狠狠的掀进里面。Bethesda一面用身体压住他，一面用手把他的膝盖分开，抬高一边，阴茎戳进他的大腿根里。

这是方寸之间很惊心动魄的一个压制，Arkane感受到一种近在咫尺的兽类气质，对方像一只瞬间发力的猎豹，他无法挣脱，与此同时，性的快感毛骨悚然向脚趾和舌尖蔓延。

后来Arkane还见过Bethesda一些坚硬的样子，但都裹着一点衣冠楚楚的表皮，只有这一次的贴身较量是真实的，他全面暴露在对方爱和性的孤注一掷里，浑身颤抖，仿佛可以直接高潮。

bethesda不知道从哪里摸出来的润滑——或者就是一些普通的乳霜——Bethesda的手指推了一些在他的肠道里，然后慢慢的艹弄，Arkane的阴茎和身体都在抽动，他张开腿，抬高屁股，还是不够。  
“求求你。”Arkane带了一点哭泣的声音。  
“求什么？”Bethesda还是压制着他。  
Arkane理所当然讲，“求你干我。”

之后有一段时间，Arkane感觉自己完全被打开了，Bethesda把坚硬的下体整个推进他屁股里面，然后是叠加的抽插，他整个腰都软了，尾椎和睾丸都缴械投降，好像从山巅俯冲向下，上下两个嘴都闭不上，液体在里面汇聚。

绝顶高潮如约而至，他全身肌肉都收缩，射精都延迟了几秒钟。时间像泡了水，捏弄有光晕，叫床有回声。这甚至都不是过度浸入，是他从未有过的神秘的巅峰体验。

那是难以描述的时刻，生命瞬间被激活，潮水起落无声，爱的星辰在夜空旋转。

他从高潮的空间里慢慢退出，感觉Bethesda在柔缓的顺他的脊背。他们换了一个拥抱的姿势，像一团绳子拧在一起。

“下面都湿了。”Arkane感觉沙发的面料湿漉漉，不知道是从他俩谁的身体里淌出来的，也不知道是什么部位淌出来的。

“哪个下面？”Bethesda手伸下去摸他的腿间，所有的性器官都泥泞不堪。

这时候又起来另一种情欲。潮湿的沙发承载不了，他们挪到床上摸摸搞搞，嚼了一会儿舌头，乳头和阴茎又硬了一些，爱欲在一个激烈的收缩之后缓慢的趋于平稳快乐。

夜晚很长，他们生机勃勃。两个人又做了一次，换Arkane压着Bethesda，对方失去了兽类的气息，变成了很乖的样子，他闭着眼睛，睫毛很长，兜着笑意，鼻子和嘴唇湿漉漉的，囫囵出一个好看的男人的五官。

天雷地火做过一次，再高潮要难一些。Arkane摇晃着腰部，把身体推进去，又抽出来，乐趣缓慢坚实的堆积着，每一寸快感都是实心，Bethesda的阴茎半硬的戳在两个人小腹中间，浑然自在又需求抚慰，像是他们两个此时的关系。

Arkane想到这一生以后的日子，浩荡曲折的时间从他想象里面抽出来，铺开成路，灵魂和爱意清晰如光，亲密的肉体熠熠生辉。

 

 

（尾声）

 

Arkane在回去的飞机上，拆开了Bethesda给他的袋子。  
Bethesda开车来送，在候机大厅外面，隔着衬衣抱的恋恋不舍，Arkane差一点走不掉。爱情起始的时候都这样黏，随便一点分割都能作出生离死别的韵脚。  
临走他从车后备箱里拎出纸袋子，塞给Arkane。  
“这什么东西？”Arkane很好奇。  
“一个真相。”Bethesda狡黠的眨着眼睛。  
Arkane感觉袋子陡然重了三分，很多古怪的猜测冒了出来。或许他有什么难言之隐，无非就是些陈年旧情，这都不是事儿，谁还没谈过恋爱，或者是财产纠纷，不过他有房子有车，养得活孩子，总不能濒临破产死掉.......  
他抱着沉颠颠的真相登机，在失重起飞的轰鸣中忐忑拆开。

那是一个熟悉的纸盒子，上面写着自己的名字————是那份他在资料室见过的风险报告。  
盒子很沉，比他翻阅的那一份要沉的多，他掀开盖子，前几页是公事公办的表格，在上面敷衍地算了算钱，算了算风险，数值跟Arkane自己预估的没有太大差别，他心境已经不一样，看过就是笑一笑。表格后面是一张图片，他心里咯噔了一下，认出图片里是自己第一个游戏的logo样式，旁边手写标记了时间。他手有点抖，一页一页翻下去.......

那是一份浩荡的记录，记录了Arkane每一个游戏的每一个细节。Bethesda甚至还配了手绘的小地图，在纸张里写很多评价和感想。他如此细致又认真的玩过Arkane的每一个游戏，他揣摩Arkane每一个机巧的埋伏，狡猾的陷阱，精密的玩笑，很多地方他自己都埋在时间里面想不起来———此时旧日重现会心一笑。

Arkane还翻到了一些过去的新闻剪报，关于他未面世的孩子的小豆腐块，EA相关的大稿里面提到他的只言片语——Bethesda都剪了下来，仔细的拼贴在一起。

飞机进入平流层，无风无雨无振动，Arkane却觉得灵魂在颠簸，他甚至没有哭，只是抓着一摞真相闭着眼。

那是比温柔更重的一种东西，像是一个熟悉的陌生人，呆在一个他无知觉的地方，漫长的时间里一直静默的注视着他，既不发动攻击，也没有自以为是。他只是在等待命运的阀门开启——或许此生都不会开启，他并不为此而焦虑。

这是Bethesda对他们生命的耐心。Arkane想到自己的孩子，想到城市车流，想到一切虚慌又缠绕的一切，但是他手捏真相，万里高空，真相坚如磐石。


End file.
